The Fallen Angel
by NearTheNeko
Summary: "Love between humans and angels is strictly forbidden" but when a certain angel can no longer keep her love to herself, chaos is created in the heavens and on earth. Rin as the angel. Miku as the maiden. Kaito as the angel's fiancé. And Len as the dark angel. Inspired by "Alluring Secret Black Vow" *WARNING* Yuri :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hello kitties ^o^! I just wanted to let you know that this is just an intro. I want to know if I should continue or not. Please leave a review or pm me if you think I should. Thank you!**

**Rin's P.O.V.**

There she was. A beautiful maiden with silky teal hair, sitting at the roots of a Ginkgo tree. Her eyes were like the sea; deep and blue. And contagious was her smile. One day I fell in love with that girl. But of course my love was one-sided. I have never even spoken to the maiden. Besides, love between angels and humans is strictly forbidden...

* * *

**Miku's P.O.V.**

I was sitting by the big tree, as usual. This was my favorite tree in my favorite forest. My mother used to go here all the time. She would come and sing to her dead mother... But now she's gone. Just last month she was found surrounded in blood next to a knife... I wasn't depressed though. I still put a smile on my face every morning. Why? I didn't really know. I just had a feeling that this was what she would want...

* * *

Sigh. I knew I'd find her here. Everyday, my love was sitting here watching that teal-haired human girl. I don't really know why, but she is obsessed with this woman. She never even left that spot. She just sat here, wasting time on that stupid human girl. Did she not realize that I was her future husband?

**Remember: This is just a short intro to see if I should continue or not. Leave a review or pm me if you think I should. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

"Hey Rin!" She finally turned her head, "I was wondering if you wanted to watch over the blue village with me? We haven't done anything together in a while so I was just um... wondering..." I could feel the red rising in my cheeks. Did I really just say what I think I said?

She smiled. "Of course! But why don't we watch over this village instead? This one here has the most beautiful things!

I hesitated. Yes, I wanted to spend more time with her but what if she just watches that girl the whole time... I guess it's worth being with her. I finally nodded in response. But before I could even blink, she came over, snatched my hand and pulled me to the spot she had been sitting.  
"See that tree right there? Isn't that the prettiest tree you've ever seen?!" Once again, she flashed that innocent smile at me. A smile that would make the devil cringe. Such an innocent smile...

"Oh and look at that house there! That is a really speci- Kaito you okay?"  
"Huh- what yes!"  
She giggled. "Thinking about something, Kaito-kun?"  
"No it's nothing..."  
"Sure~ Your such a pervert Kaito." She shook her head in shame.  
"What?! No it's not that! Besides, I'm an angel not a"  
"I'm joking! Chill!" She said laughing and we turned back to the village...

"Oh, and see that girl there!" She pointed to a familiar teal-haired human sitting at the roots of a huge tree. "Don't you think there's something special about her?"  
"Special? What could be special about such a low being like her?"  
"She is not a "low being"!" She exclaimed while stomping on the grounds.  
"Fine, then how's "worthless human girl"?" I was in no way trying to be rude. That's just what I thought of the girl. She was nothing compared to my Rin.  
She frowned. "So you really don't think there's anything special about her?"  
I shook my head in disagreement. "Nothing about her seems different to me."  
"Oh... Well whenever I see her, it feels like fireworks going are going off inside of me! Do you ever feel like that, Kaito-kun?"

I froze. "Fireworks going off inside of me"? To me, it sounds as if she's... in love...  
"Sorry Rin I think I should go..." My words faded and I knew it wouldn't be long before she questioned me. I flew away hurriedly trying to forget about what she said. Could my Rin really be in love with someone else? _A human?_

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"Oh... Well whenever I see her, it feels like fireworks going are going off inside of me! Do you ever feel like that, Kaito-kun?"

Kaito froze. I didn't look up at him to confirm that he had, but something told me that he did. And before I could even ask what was wrong, he flew away. I wanted to go after him but I'm sure he left for a reason. So I sat and watched his giant wings disappear...

In the corner of my I saw something orange flash on earth. I looked down to see the poor maiden's village in flames as terrorists attacked. And to make it worst, the terrorists were about to attack the maiden. _How could something like this happen so quickly?_ Without thinking I jumped down from the heavens in attempt to land in front of the teal-haired maiden and get her away before it was to late.

* * *

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

I tried my best to not look back but in the corner of my eye, I could see something flashing. I turned around just in time to see Rin jumping down from the heavens and onto the Earth...


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE! Sorry my lovelies. I haven't updated in a while but I want to let you know the story is NOT DEAD! I have some great ideas for the story but I won't be able to publish it until Tuesday. Don't worry! The chapter will be longer than the last!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Rin's P.O.V.**

I spread my wings just enough for me to glide safely to the ground trying my best not to be noticed. If I was going to stay on Earth, I needed to hide my wings which meant taking human form. I guess that's one of the ups about being an angel. Being able to take different forms. Anyway, I needed to save the one I loved. I rushed toward the tree where the maiden had been sitting. I watched from a neighboring tree thinking about how I would get her out of there. She was talking with the terrorists. Well... sort of. They were threatening her at this point. After just a few seconds, one of them took out a knife! This was my chance! I jumped in and pushed him out of the way just before he could stab her. Taking the knife, I snatched the maiden's hand and dragged her away from the scene...

* * *

**Miku's P.O.V.**

... One of the men took out a knife. I closed my eyes and wished for the best, though I had a feeling the worst was to come. But out of nowhere, a young blonde girl steps in and pushes the man out of the way. She was dressed in all white and her eyes blue. She picked up the knife and grabbed my hand, dragging me with her. We did our best to outrun the men but it did take some time. When we finally stopped and fell to my knees panting madly.  
"Th-thank you so much." I said between little gasps for air.  
She stared at me as if she were in loss of words.  
"Thank you- I- I mean your welcome!" She said blushing a bit. I smiled.  
"What's your name?" I asked.  
"Rin. Rin Kagamine."  
"What a pretty name! My name is Miku Hatsune. Not as pretty but I can live with it."  
"Really? I think that's a beautiful name!" She exclaimed with a sparkle in her eyes. She must really like the name.  
We began walking toward the village where I stayed. We didn't talk much because we didn't want the men to find us. When we arrived, I found my village in flames. Everything was being burned to the ground. As if all hell had broken loose. Then it hit me. My own home was in there! What about my father?! He's much to old to escape by himself! I have to find him! I can't loose my father and my mother!  
"Miku, what's wrong?" Rin asked.  
I didn't answer. I took off running toward my house avoiding all sorts of objects. "Father!" I called out. Of course, I got no reply in return. I reached my house and ran through the door. It was in flames, but there was enough of it that wasn't burning for me to get to my father. And there he was. Sitting in the old rocking chair that was placed in the middle of the room. The blonde arrived behind me.  
"Miku..." my father began before coughing madly.  
"Father!" I exclaimed again. "Please Rin. Help me get him out of here!"  
She nodded and helped support the left side of his body while I took the right.

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

We managed to get him to a well on the other side of the village. Miku made him a small bed from hay and I got him some water. Now that that's is taken care of, I needed to help the rest of the village. I started running but-  
"Rin... where are you going?" Miku asked, afraid.  
I hesitated. What I was actually about to do was use my power to stop the fire from causing anymore damage. But if I told her that, she would think I was a psycho! This lead me to think about what choice I would make later. If I stayed on Earth with Miku, I'd have to keep the fact that I was an angel a secret. Not only that but we fell in love...  
I shook my head in attempt to escape the thought. I was successful (in escaping the thought).  
"I-... I need to help put out the fire!" I blurted out.  
"Right! I'll help too-"  
"No!" I yelled. The last thing I needed was for her to come along and see what I'm actually capable of. Or even worse, get burned trying to help.  
"Why-why not?" she asked, pouting.  
"You have to protect you father." was what I came up with.  
I ran into the village as swift as a deer, leaving Miku to protect her father.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Rin found a spot between two abandoned houses. The perfect spot for her to perform her "magic". She closed her eyes, put her arms and spread her wings. It made it easy for her to concentrate. Then she began mumbling:  
"tollendum... castellum... ardentis... flammea"  
Within ten minutes, the fire seemed to extinguish itself. Leaving Rin with a satisfied grin as she returned to Miku and her father.


	5. I'm going to continue this story!

**Hi minna-san! I've been getting favorites and followers for this story lately and I wasn't planning on continuing, but I'd love to continue it for you guys so I'll get started on the next chapter!**


End file.
